symbbionicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Balance Union
The Balance Union stands as one of Five great Galactic powers, and is the single largest in terms of territory and manpower, sitting snugly on the southern galactic rim, . Openly expansionistic, it aims to absorb all races into its empire so that they may find and unlock their true potential in their bizarre form of meritocracy, where the strong thrive and the weak do not hold them back. Dedicated to individualism they are determined that everyone unlock their true potential: or else. Organisation The Balance Union is a stratified Empire with two-thousand-one-hundred and seventy-two layers of government, each one ranking just above the one before. At rank two-thousand-one-hundred and seventy-two are condemned criminals, while at two-thousand-one-hundred and fourteen are the slaves with only a month to live. At the top though at number one, sits the Emperor, the first citizen and supreme leader of the empire. The single guiding Philosphy and mentality of the empire is that if you get ahead and do good work you should be rewarded, and continued success leads to your inevitable rise towards the top, and success. Such a mentality allows even criminals or slaves to rise to the position of generals and commanders. Meanwhile failure and those who lose are punished, which is why those who are conquered are the slaves as they lost. In fact it is not uncommon for even Emperors to fall as low as criminals at times and then rise back up again. The 'shared' belief in their society is that it is at its strongest, when the individual drives it forward, and the Balance Union wishes to embody this ideology in its every action. Moving up and down depends on your success rate, the more times you succeed or get notice, the more likely you are to be promoted: or at least that is how it is supposed to work. In truth the empire operates on a cutthroat web of alliances and back room deal promises, and it is not uncommon to see the murder of a higher up who is almost instantly replaced by the one who murdered him. As a result of this brutal and highly competitive society the Balance Union has almost nothing in the way of culture, as wasting time making art or other work, is more time that could be dedicated towards promoting yourself within the empire. On the other hand out of all the great galactic powers it has almost zero xenophobia, as the idea of race is only important when it comes to breeding, and apart from that all people are judged on their individual actions or what rank they are in the society. As a result of this anyone one of any rank can come from any species and is only judged by his or her actions and inter racial romance is common, as the empire promotes a one culture doctrine to keep everything running smoothly. This however results however sadly in the Balance Union's most sinister action: in that after conquering a race they take deliberate steps to annihilate all remnants of that races former culture to better help them be individuals in the Unions 'perfect' society. Military The Balance Union stands as the premiere military in the whole galaxy. While it is certainly not the most advanced and each individual is not the most powerful: its sheer size and the stock technology it issues its warriors allows it to smash most other galactic militaries aside with brute force. With a clear line of hierarchy, each soldier knows who is above him and what role he must perform in the military, and due to the risks involved the average warrior is greatly respected by the government: or at least that's how its supposed to work. Anyone of any rank can become a warrior, and the perks of doing so are often worth it. Troops are trained together but only the highest performing can make the cut, and those who fail are often demoted from their former positions. However the training makes sure to give the warriors every advantage in combat and be experts when carrying out their orders. Often because that the species trained are frequently not mush stronger than the 'galactic average': which can be considered just above a normal human. Focussing on advanced power armour, warriors are issued a standard set and then are given all the tools necessary to personalise and customise the suit to their hearts content. As such each warrior is often equipped with a highly personalised suit of power armour and it is rare for two troopers to be alike in any way. Still their average technology level for most soldiers is high enough that Prince Xyle Zilgax is confident he can take Earth with only fifty warriors. History Galactic relations Symbiotes Members *Prince Zilgax Category:Aliens Category:Five Great Galactic Powers Category:Sentient Lifeforms Category:Organizations